Encounter
by HeavyDick
Summary: Reclaiming his blade, Ragna encounters Amane. (Whimsically written and posted.)


**An uneventful day; nothing to do, so why not? Decided to jot down some dialogue. Amane gets no love it seems which is a shame. I adore this man of mystery.**

* * *

Ragna trotted up the hill where his blade was implanted into the earth beside Celica's grave, tattered from his fierce battle with Terumi. Minimal effort was required to wrench the sword from its placement. He cinched the hefty weapon on his waist, the cling resounding throughout the hilltop and startling a few birds of their branches. Ragna exhaled finally able to get some fresh air, groaning sensing a presence approach. One who had a tendency to visit him more than he'd like. "How'd you know I'd be here?" Ragna faced the oncoming Amane.

"What kind of older brother wouldn't pay their younger siblings a visit every now and again? I'm sure that wasn't easy, knowing how clingy she can be." Amane folded his parasol.

Ragna sighed. "Took me a couple days."

"A couple days? You must have one silver tongue, dear. Did you hear that your brother was climbing up in the ranks to Colonel and came to watch the ceremony later today?"

Ragna blinked in surprise to that. "Oh, yeah? Heh, kids' all grown up now," he cracked a rare smile then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I came out for some fresh air. Gets pretty stuffy hauled up there for so long and I needed to stretch my legs a bit. Guess I can pop in on him and watch since I've got nothin' better to do—and before you ask for the hundredth time, I'm not joining your damn troupe." he quickly appended.

"You won't play with me at all," Amane whined.

"Just caught on?"

"Is it because of your little shiner?" Amane pointed to his right half.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Amane waved his hands. "No no no, you misunderstand me, dear. I wouldn't want to make the Guardian of the sacred Azure all grumpy. However, I wouldn't mind it if you shed those old garments and don a nice kimono I picked out for you the other day. You always manage to pull off black and red so well, and with your bad boy features and attitude, you'll be a treat. Not to mention your... flamboyant outlook."

"Now you're just askin' for it, though I'd be a liar if I said I don't want to catch you a few times in the jaw," he shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're still angry with me about last time. It wasn't anything personal sweetie, I just needed to make sure that you were worth sending towards the final act and we were both in a bit of a rush, which is why I didn't hold back. I couldn't have someone like that taking the possibilities of others, now could I?"

"I ain't a fan of being used, but I guess you were offering a decent way out of turning into the beast."

"Still, I am impressed. Able to survive on your own is a testament to your willpower. I can see how you were able to do the impossible and woo our little vampire princess. Speaking of, have you paid the little deary a visit?"

"Not… yet," Ragna was tentative to answer that, unable to hide a slight blush conjured by the observers joshing.

"That's no good, dear. When you have the time, be sure to pay her a visit and make your presence known. You can be a little selfish every so often. The Azure is there and it would take nothing but a flick to remove the stain on your right side." Amane spun on his heels about-face. "I've taken up enough of your time and I have a show to perform later this evening, so I'll be off. I was looking for younger members but I can make an exception for a man like you. Give it some thought, dear. The doors' always open."

"Might as well lock it, 'cause I ain't knockin'." Ragna responded. Amane waved off, reopening his parasol to shield his skin from the beating sun, fading into the foliage. "He really is an observer," Ragna itched the back of his head growling, "I can never get a read on that guy… I have no idea whether he's tryin' to help me, bother me, or come onto me. They're all the same—the lot of 'em." He looked over his shoulder at the black ribbon tied to his blade for a brief moment then started off. "Bastard could've thrown me a damn bone and tipped me off where that Rabbit went off too, at least. What a freakin' hassle."

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts if you like. There wasn't much behind this otherwise from satiating my own boredom and sharing it whimsically.**


End file.
